


♛ Kings ♛

by Lovely_Gold



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen & Ichigo are king, Angels, Angels are evil, Angels exist, Author's grammar is terrible, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Good Aizen Sousuke, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry about my grammar, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Made Up Powers, Oc God, Overpowered characters, Pissed off Ichigo, Reaper King, Seme Aizen Sousuke, Teasing, power control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Gold/pseuds/Lovely_Gold
Summary: Ichigo was imprisoned in the deepest and darkest part of Soul Society after the 13 court guard squad captains have concluded that he was a threat and needed to be contained. His Vasto Lorde form really must have scared them enough to do this to him. it's been about 150 years and Ichigo is very pissed that his human life has been taken away from him. He is chained from every single direction with a seal over his vision and mouthAizen was taken down by Ichigo and was also imprisoned for about 150 years. He was also imprisoned in the deepest darkest part of Soul Society. He has seals that prevent him from doing anything except for using his own mind. The only thing keeping him sane is his incredible amount of patience.One day, both of their prison doors open and head captain Yamamoto steps in. He says the same thing to both of them, "We are deeply sorry about the misunderstanding, your majesty."





	♛ Kings ♛

The door to Aizen’s prisons creaked open. The male just sat there as a far too familiar reiatsu filled into the room. He would’ve flinched if it weren’t for all the seals preventing him from moving. 

Just then he hears heavy footsteps followed by 14 others. _Ah… So the old man brought his dogs too. This must be good. Probably came to execute me. Heh, good luck with that._

Aizen hears whispers around him such as: 

“This is unbelievable.” 

“Tell me about it.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” 

“Ugh. This is crazy!” 

“Agreed.” 

“ **Silence!** ” Head Captain's voice snapped and silenced everyone else in the room. Aizen wanted to chuckle at the seriousness in Yamamoto’s voice. They must be serious about this execution. “Release all his seals at once.” 

Now that was very unexpected. When the last seal was broken, he could finally see. Everything was still bright. Aizen stretched his muscles. 

“We are deeply sorry about the misunderstanding, your majesty.” 

________________________

The door to Ichigo’s prison creaked open slowly. The sound echoed around the male and soon faded back to silence. A far too familiar reiatsu flood into the room. Ichigo clenched his fist just getting a small whiff of it. Rage boiled inside of him as he could feel heavy footsteps stepped into the room and 14 others followed it.

Head Captain Yamamoto must be here to execute him or something and brought the other Captains to make sure this gets done. Ichigo has given everything to these bastards only to be locked up for who knows how long and then executed?! 

“Ichigo Kurosaki.” Head Captain Yamamoto suddenly spoke, breaking Ichigo’s thoughts. _Here comes the huge speech about being executed._

“We are deeply sorry about the misunderstanding, your majesty.” 

_What..?_

“Release the chains and seals immediately!” Yamamoto commanded. 

“Yes, Head Captain!” Ichigo could feel one by one, his chains being removed and the seals over his mouth and eyes were broken. He stayed there on his knees on the ground even after being released. His reiatsu flowing all around him. The only light source in the room was the lit torches in some of the Captain's hands, and they still very bright to Ichigo. He blinks a couple of times to get used to his surroundings. Every captain is there staring back at him. Including Renji and Rukia. 

“Lord Kurosaki. Please rise so we may leave and get you to the palace.” Head Captain Yamamoto said. “W-wait! What the hell is going on?!” Ichigo yelled, demanding an answer. “We will explain everything later.” Byakuya stepped in. 

“ _NO!_ ” The room’s atmosphere shifted a bit. “Tell me what is going on, now!” All the captains looked at each other with fear and shock in their eyes. Renji and Rukia stepped in. “I-Ichigo… You’re a k-king now.” Rukia stammered. 

“What?” Ichigo’s eyes widen in confusion. 

“We have to hurry up and get you to the palace. When we get there, we will explain everything. OK?” Soi fon said. She was clearly impatient. Ichigo wanted to ask more questions but the look on the head captain's face made him swallow them down. He sighed with frustration and nodded. 

________________________

Ichigo was lead to two huge doors which must be the throne room. He couldn’t tell if it was from all these years of not being able to stretch his muscles has caused him to feel this exhausted from walking this long or it was because this place was absolutely humongous. Two guards with black armor looked at Ichigo and looked at the head captain. “Is he the other one?” One of them asked. _The other one?_

Yamamoto nodded. The guards looked back at Ichigo and even with their helmets on, he could tell they didn’t seem too convinced that he was a King. If only Ichigo had zangetsu with him right now. He would’ve cut both of them down for looking down at him. 

“Show us if he has the mark.” The other guard demanded. 

“Wait, what mark?” Ichigo barely had enough time to register anything when suddenly he is forced to turn around by Byakuya and his long hair was moved aside to show the guards that there was a strange mark on his neck.

It looked like an eye with the pupil looking like an hourglass shape on its side. The guards looked at it and nodded at each other. Ichigo pulled away from Byakuya and glared at him as the guards open the door to the throne room. 

They all walked in and Ichigo’s eyes landed on a specific male that made him freeze. Aizen turned around and his eyes met Ichigo’s. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

The two male’s reiatsu started to grow stronger. Aizen coldly glared down at Ichigo with rage in his eyes and Ichigo glared back up at him.

“Kurosaki.” 

“Aizen.”

Aizen’s hair was also grown quite a bit. Reaching halfway down his back. Ichigo could've sworn that Aizen has grown half a foot since the last time he has seen him. It’s like he is Chad’s height but taller. 

“Checking me out, I see?” Aizen teased, a small smirk forming on his face. Ichigo's eyes widened and he slapped the older male so hard in the fact that he could’ve sworn he heard a painful grunt. “Bastard!” The orange-hair shinigami growled. 

“No need for violence Kurosaki. I’m just trying to wipe that hideous look off your face. You do realize it could cause you to have wrinkles in the future, right?” Aizen said-- with a hand on his right cheek --his smirk never vanishing. He seemed to be pleased that he managed to get a reaction out of the young man. 

Ichigo raised his fist ready to punch the life out of Aizen, but a cough from the head captain caused the two to look at the other people in the room that they forgot were standing there the entire time.

“Aizen and Kurosaki. Do you have a reason why you guys are here today?” The head captain asked. Ichigo shook his head. Aizen, on the other hand, answered calmly, “I assume it’s about the Soul King?” 

“Correct.”

“The Soul King?” Ichigo looked at Aizen and Yamamoto confused. “The Soul King is the lord of Soul Society. The King’s job is to regulate the flow of souls that enter Soul Society and keep the balance. Without a king, the world will crumble away. Both Human and Soul.” Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped in and explain. 

“So what’s this gotta do with me?” Ichigo crossed his arm. “Well, it’s not just you. You and Aizen are the new king.” Rukia said. 

Ichigo stood there trying to process everything. Aizen, on the other hand, seems to get everything but didn’t seem to keen on the idea of ruling Soul Society with his archenemy. “There is no way I’m gonna be king with this guy.” Both of them said at the same time. 

“Kurosaki is nothing but a mere maggot. There is no possible way that he is my equal.” Aizen said, pointing at the younger male next to him. “Maggot?! I beat you in our last battle!” Ichigo snapped. “How are you certain that you beat me in my most powerful form? I never even unsheathed my Kyoka Suigestu.” 

Now the two were just butting heads and completely forgetting about the other captains in the room who just watched. Renji sighed, “Look, Ichigo… It’s fate. You can’t change it. You just gotta go with it.” 

“Like hell, I will!” Ichigo hissed and lunged at Aizen. The older male glared at Ichigo and sighed. “Bakudo #61, Rykujokoro.” Aizen points his index finger at Ichigo and the air generates a spark of yellow energy that summoned six thin, wide beams of light, that slammed into Ichigo and held him in place. The younger male struggled against the hold and couldn’t move any part of his body. “Like I said, your just a mere maggot.” 

Ichigo growled and his eyes suddenly started to glow blue. The kido holding him in place began at crack which shocked everyone in the room. “Bastard!” Ichigo screamed and he shattered the kido by forcefully moving his arms up. All the captains stood there surprised the young man was able to break a kido as strong as that. 

Aizen stood there with a momentarily shocked look on his face before dissolving back to his cunning smirk. “Impressive.” 

“Oh, you thought that was impressive?! Wait until I--” Ichigo attempt to lunge at the older male but was held back by Renji and Rukia. “ _That’s enough!_ ” The head captain’s voice roared, causing Ichigo to shut up. “ Unless you rather all the worlds crumble away with us in it, then you guys better get along. You both are Kings now. Everyone here expects you two to act like one.”

Aizen and Ichigo glared at each other and after a moment of silence, gave a hesitant nod. “Alright fine.” Ichigo finally agreed. 

“May I ask you a question Kurosaki?” Aizen asked, his smirk growing a bit bigger than before. 

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Don’t you think _The Queen_ is a better title for you?” 

“WHAT THE FUCK? YOU BASTARD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo and Aizen must share the title of King of Soul Society and it seems they don't seem to keen on the idea of working together. Welp, let's just hope they will figure things out before the real show begins. :) 
> 
> I'm sorry about the bad grammar. If I gave you a headache when reading this, I'm sorry.


End file.
